


A Series Of Kisses

by PerduEtSeul



Series: Five Things [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Post TWOTL, Stolen Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerduEtSeul/pseuds/PerduEtSeul
Summary: Will stealing kisses and confusing Hannibal.





	A Series Of Kisses

The first time they kissed Hannibal didn't know anything about it. Will had been sure that Hannibal was going to die. Three days of fever induced delirium had rendered the doctor unconscious. Hannibal had taken the perilous cliff dive wise than Will had, breaking the surface of the icy Atlantic with his back.  
In the dim yellow lamp light Will brushed his lips across Hannibal's while the doctor's body was fighting against his injuries. Will was sure that he wouldn't wake up again. 

The second time they kissed Hannibal was still laying in that bed where he nearly died. But he was alert and feeling better. Well enough to make a horrid face at the canned chicken noodle soup that Will had the nerve to serve him. Will had been a bundle of nervous energy watching Hannibal eat, finally. That was, of course, after Will had threatened to hand feed him. Setting the empty bowl down on the nightstand with shaking hands. Staring down at Hannibal for only a moment before leaning in to brush their lips together once again. Righting himself immediately, Will snatches up the bowl and leaves the room before Hannibal's brain catches up to what just happened. 

The third kiss was just as impulsive as the second kiss with the reverence of the first. Stepping off of the plane in Minsk, Belarus after a thirteen hour flight from Montreal anyone would be a little crazy. Both of them laden with bags and shivering with the cold as they wait for a taxi to deliver them to a house that Hannibal had there Will leans over and kisses the corner of Hannibal's mouth and then resumes looking into the distance. Hannibal begins to wonder if this is even happening. 

The fourth kiss was probably even more of an impulsive thing than any that had come before it. Four months after they'd settled into their new lives, after breakfast one morning Will found himself fixing the two of the a cup of coffee while Hannibal washed the dishes. Setting Hannibal's cup next to the sink as the doctor dried his hands. The cup clinked down against the granite countertop as Will stretched up to drop a kiss just beneath Hannibal's ear. Making an about-face and leaving the room hurriedly as Hannibal watches his retreating back, vowing that next time he'll catch Will. Provided he can do more that stare. 

The fifth kiss was probably the most the normal thing ever. Or it would have been. But Will's path was somewhat diverted. Hannibal had spent the last month and a half coiled like a spring. Ready to strike at the first sign of affection. Or whatever game this was of Will's. The two had been enjoying a glass of port in from of the fire one night between dinner and retiring for the night. Will drained the last of his and rose to lean across Hannibal to collect his glass and brush him with another quick and gentle kiss when Hannibal caught his wrist, their lips just a breath apart. Dark amber eyes searching sea blues, looking for…something. Hannibal's eyes drifting closed as he closes the distance. This time it's Hannibal that kisses Will. Another brief, almost chaste, brush of lips. Will leans away after a moment and gives Hannibal a single nod, blush creeping up to graze the tops of his ears as Hannibal releases his wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
